


Embrace

by gillianaunofficial



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, bed sharing, leads to... well.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: it's a bed sharing fic what else do you need to know?





	Embrace

“Stella, they gave us the wrong room.” Scully announced as she entered the hotel room they were staying in for the case they were working on. Stella walked in shortly behind her and dropped her suitcase on the floor.  
“Oh well.” Stella said, nonchalantly, not giving away a hint of her feelings.  
“Stella, what are we going to do?” Scully asked, more concerned about it than she ought to be. She looked around the room, still grasping the handle of her suitcase. It was already night, they’d arrived late to the hotel due to a delayed flight and they were both desperate to get to bed as soon as they unpacked but now there was the issue of the bed.  
“I could sleep on the floor.” Stella suggested, a slight reluctance showing in her voice as she looked at the floor, which was made of hardwood, she looked at back at Scully and wished Scully knew what she thought of her. Her. Scully. Scully’s beauty, the way you could see her freckles on a sunny day, the way her ginger hair perfectly curled around her jawline and the way her stormy blue eyes shone almost the same as Stella’s own.  
“No, no, that won’t be necessary, I can. Or I could call down and ask to change rooms.” No, Stella thought, don’t do that, please.  
“Won’t it be a bit late to do that though at this time of night and it’ll be rather inconvenient for the staff and for us don’t you think?” Stella watched as Scully took a moment to think.  
“Mhm, maybe you’re right, it is quite late and maybe we could just take turns of sleeping on the floor and the bed, nightly, I mean.” Stella stifled a sigh. How hard was it for them to just sleep together? She looked at the bed. It was even a double. A double bed! And one of them was going to be sleeping on the floor.  
“Okay, that’s fine with me.” Stella had given up at this point. Scully released her grip from her suitcase and opened it up and began to unpack. Stella watched silently as Scully took out her folded clothes and placed them in the top drawer of the room’s chest of drawers. Scully picked up a pile of underwear and was carrying it to the drawers when Stella noticed a bra fall from the bottom of the pile. She watched as it fell to the floor and settled there. Red chantilly lace. Stella walked over to pick it up.  
“Dana?” She said, holding the bra by the strap in her hand, Stella could tell it was expensive, not unlike the bras Stella herself normally wore.  
“Yes?”  
“You dropped something.” Scully turned around and her eyes shot to the bra in Stella’s hand. She came over and stood hesitantly in front of Stella, the tension between them electric.  
“Thank you.” Scully said shortly, taking the bra from Stella and stashing it in the drawers with her others. “Shouldn’t you be unpacking too, Stella?”  
“Yes, sorry I’m just in a bit of a daze tonight.”  
“Stella, are you feeling okay?” Scully looked at Stella with her doctor’s expression she wore whenever someone had even the slightest possibility of having any form of illness.  
“I’m fine.” Stella snapped, she hadn’t meant to it had just come out.  
“Stella? Is it about the beds? I can sleep on the floor if you don’t want to.”  
“No, it’s fine. Really, everything is fine.” Scully gave her a concerned look but went back to unpacking her things. Stella followed suit. She went to the bathroom to put her toiletries away and was met with an unexpected sight. A large cavernous bath, accompanied by a modern looking shower as well as two bottles of bubble bath which both looked rather fancy. Stella smiled, at least she had a nice bath to look forward to sometime. She wondered if Scully liked that kind of thing too, but she didn’t think that Scully would be the kind of person to enjoy such induldgements. Stella put her toiletries in the bathroom cabinet and left the bathroom.

An hour later, they were both trying to sleep. Having fully unpacked as well as grabbing the chance to get a quick late night snack Stella and Scully were trying to sleep. Stella was bundled on the floor near to the window, on the left side of the bed, lying on the cold hardwood floor with just the extra duvet and a pillow. Scully lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling, she felt awful for letting Stella sleep on the floor. Stella turned over, now also facing the ceiling. The clothes she was wearing didn’t make her much warmer than if she’d been naked, a flimsy short nighty and that was it. Stella sighed and shivered, wishing she was in the bed with Scully. Scully heard the sigh and immediately felt worse.  
“Stella?” She whispered, as though she was the only one definitely awake late at a sleepover and she was checking to see if anyone else was also awake.  
“Yes?”  
“Are you okay down there?”  
“Just a bit cold.” Stella said, shivering again.  
“Stella… If you want to…” Scully hesitated, she was sure Stella would reject her idea. “If you want to come and sleep up here…” Stella’s heartbeat quickened, was Scully asking her what she thought she was? “Next to me. You know, just so neither of us have to deal with the cold. I mean this room is pretty drafty.”  
“Yes!” Stella replied, far to quickly and enthusiastically for her own good.  
“Okay.” Stella got up, holding her pillow and navigated to the bed in the dark. She placed the pillow down and slid herself under the covers. She felt her side brush against Scully’s.  
“Maybe I should move over a bit?” Scully asked.  
“No it’s fine.” Stella replied, Scully stayed silent before shuffling closer to Stella. Stella felt Scully’s leg against her’s, a fire lit up inside her. Stella turned onto her side, and Scully did too, facing away from Stella. This time it was Stella who shuffled closer, now she felt Scully’s whole body against her.  
“Is this okay?” Scully asked, she wanted this.  
“Yes.” Stella could barely form the word as she spoke, her desire for Scully overpowering. Very slowly, she wound her arms around Scully’s small form and felt her relax into her arms. She was holding Scully. Stella Gibson was holding Dana Scully. Stella Gibson holding someone, anyone? That would never happen. Except with Dana Scully.  
“Is this okay?” This time it was Stella asking.  
“Yes.” Scully said, her voice low and calm.  
“Okay.” Stella replied. Stella began to lean into the crook of Scully’s neck and began to kiss the soft skin. Scully let out a shaky breath. Stella moved Scully’s hair out of the way, exposing more skin, the point beneath her ear that Stella knew was the undoing of many a person. She leaned in again, and tenderly kissed the point, feeling Scully’s neck muscles tense from her touch.  
“Turn over.” Stella said, feeling for the bedside lamp as Scully complied. She flicked the light on and was met with Scully’s eyes, her pupils dilated even in the new light. Stella moved to straddle her she lingered upright for a moment before leaning down to kiss Scully. Scully’s hand grasped for Stella and ended up firmly rooted in her hair, pressing against her head for more kisses. Finally Scully released Stella from her grip. Stella slid down Scully’s pyjama bottoms.  
“Are you sure this is okay?” Stella asked uncertainty creeping in.  
“Yes.” Scully gasped, never losing eye contact with Stella. Stella laced her fingers around the hem of Scully’s panties and pulled them down, Scully kicking them and the pyjama bottoms off in one go. Stella ran her hands along Scully’s curves, coming to rest on her hips. Stella ran one hand down Scully’s thigh, nearing her pussy. Scully slowly opened her legs, exposing herself to Stella. Her hand ran neatly up Scully’s thigh again before abruptly moving to touch Scully’s clit. Stella circled her clit in neat circles and watched Scully’s reactions to her.  
“Touch me Stella.”  
“I am.” Stella half laughed  
“No. Touch me you know where.” Scully rasped. Stella just smiled. She moved her hand and suddenly thrust a finger into Scully’s aching pussy. She thrust into Scully and Scully thrust back, her hands grasping the sheets. Stella added another finger and began to thrust harder. She looked at Scully, beautiful Scully, tousled hair, her mouth hanging slightly open and pupils dilated. All just for her. Just for Stella. Stella thrust harder again and watched as Scully came, her eyes fluttering shut and gasping out a breathy “Stella!”. Stella took her fingers from Scully and placed them on her own pussy, beginning to rub her clit.  
“No Stella, let me.” Scully said, her voice thick with now her desire for Stella.  
“Okay.” Stella let her hand lie by her side and waited to see what Scully was going to do. Scully helped Stella out of her panties, leaving them flung somewhere on the floor.  
“Put your legs in the air.” Scully said, Stella complied and raised her legs, the skirt of her nightie flopping onto her stomach. Scully leaned her face into Stella’s pussy. She supported Stella’s legs and began to lick her pussy, she toyed with her clit, flicking it with her tongue, it was enough to make Stella moan, before she moved to Stella’s aching core. A moment of hesitation before she sunk her tongue into Stella. Stella moaned again, Scully slowly eating her out until she her pussy convulsed around Scully’s tongue, her orgasm peaking in a short, sharp “oh fuck.” Scully removed herself and lay back down, as did Stella. They lay on their backs.  
“I guess we’re never gonna have to have either of us sleep on the floor again now. If this is how good it is when we get a double bed instead of twin beds I’m getting us a double bed every time.” Scully said, her words slurred.  
“Damn right.” Stella replied, her words quiet. They fell asleep in each other’s arms and woke the next morning still intertwined. This was the first but not the last of many nights and mornings just like this for Stella and Scully.


End file.
